


Impreza Halloweenowa

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Potterowskie Drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Z okazji gry Zombie kontra Duchy 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impreza Halloweenowa

Harry skrzywił się, siekając jakieś pomarszczone łupiny i patrząc spod byka na Severusa. Nie wierzył, że ten mówił prawdę i naprawdę zamierzał zrobić mu ten szlaban. I to w Halloween! 

\- Jesteś okropny - burknął, przekładając do słoika gotowe ingrediencje. 

\- Trzeba było zastanowić się pięć razy, nim zdradziłeś Weasleyowi hasło do naszych komnat. Widok czerwonych zasłon również był dla mnie _okropny_. 

\- To nie to samo! - Usłyszał dobiegający z góry huk. - Dawno nie było takiej imprezy z okazji Halloween! 

\- No cóż, ty wybrałeś uroczystość w małym gronie. 

Harry wykrzywił się na niego, z frustracją waląc nożem w kolejne kawałki leżących przed nim składników niewiadomego pochodzenia. 

\- Co to w ogóle jest?! Obierki od ziemniaków? - warknął, podnosząc jedną z łupin do twarzy. Już miał ją powąchać, gdy Severus wstał, kierując się ku wyjściu ze swojej pracowni. Nałożył kilka zaklęć, po czym się odezwał: 

\- Suszona skóra zombie. Miłego wieczoru, panie Potter.


End file.
